


我们终将不再分离

by 脑炎 (Ephedrine)



Category: Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Light Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephedrine/pseuds/%E8%84%91%E7%82%8E
Summary: 狼3背景下的某平行宇宙
Relationships: Victor Creed/Logan
Kudos: 2





	我们终将不再分离

Logan躺在地上，他累了，并且浑身都疼。他身体里有几颗子弹，已经衰弱下去的自愈能力还在尽最后一点力气把它们排出去。那几个纠缠不休的偷车贼仍旧围着他拳打脚踢，他不耐烦的忍受着。就差那么一点儿，他的钢爪就要弹出来了。

惨叫从他头顶传来，对他身体的打击消失了。随之而来的是皮肉撕裂声，枪声，金属撞击皮肉的闷响，所有这些声音在五分钟内完全消失。借着微弱的灯光Logan看见有个穿黑色风衣的男人站在他头旁边，蹲下来打量了他一会儿。

“Logan.”这声音Logan再熟悉不过，“看起来你现在的情况大不如前啊。”

Logan啐了口带血的唾沫，“…Victor.”他的声音很沙哑，像喉咙被钝刀割过。Victor，他同父异母的哥哥，Logan被那颗合金子弹打中肩膀而不是头部之后他们见过很多次，维持他们之间暧昧的关系。他们打了很多次架。流了很多血，也许搞了几次，Logan记不清了。每一点关于Victor的记忆都充满鲜血，从小到大都是如此。

后来Victor就消失了，一点儿征兆也没有，Logan偶尔想他。他失踪了大约七八年，七八年里Logan的生活翻天覆地。Logan老了，能力衰弱了，他的同伴接连走了，他被迫害，而为了逃避这些迫害他被迫隐姓埋名当了司机。在他最潦倒的时候，Victor就这么突兀的，毫无准备的出现在他面前。Logan想这大概就是命运，毫无逻辑，抽你一鞭子又给你糖，捉摸不透。

从回忆里挣脱出来之后Logan睁开了眼睛。他在一个小旅馆里，沾上泥土和血的衬衣被脱下来卷成一团扔在地上。伤口仍旧火辣辣地疼，他在床上躺着，不想动弹，浴室里头Victor弄出来的水声让他感到安心。

水声停了，Logan吃力的撑起身子，Victor光着上身出来——他几乎没变，身上还是一点伤痕也没有，指爪闪着森森的光。他的能力完全没衰弱，单从这一点来看，他就比Logan好得多。

他打量了Logan一会儿，“你身上有伤疤，L你的自愈能力出什么问题了？”

Logan没回答。显而易见，他的能力正在衰弱，问题出在他身体内部，具体情况他也不清楚。但这很严重，假如他的自愈能力完全消失，连伸出他那六根钢爪都有可能让他失血过多。“你去哪儿了？”

“这几年我一直在当雇佣兵，”Victor回答他，“跟其他变种人一起为私人组织杀人赚点报酬什么的——后来这种行为被禁止，有个国际组织开始追杀我们，我回来避避，”Victor顿了顿，“不过我已经杀了他们很多人了，最近他们没来找我麻烦。”

Victor坐在了床上，他俩很久没离得这么近了，Logan僵硬了一下。

“那么…话说回来了，你怎么收手不干了？”Victor扭头看Logan，“这可不像你——到现在这份上你还想隐藏自己的本性吗？”

Logan叹了口气，“时代变了，Victor，”他一字一顿说得极慢，Victor专注地听着，“你也看到了，我的能力出了点问题…形势再不如以往，我总得保住我的命不是吗。”

Victor盯着Logan，Logan说不上那是惋惜还是怜悯，“这可不是理由，Jimmy，永远不是。”

Logan挣扎着下了床，走到衣架前把Victor的外套披在身上，好像那是他自己的衣服，“我不该跟你白费口舌的，Victor，别再用那个名字叫我。”他把衣袋里Victor的钱夹拿出来，从里面抽出几张钞票，然后把钱夹扔在桌上，“最后给你个提醒，我们都老了。”他开了门，走了出去。

在他打开门的时候他听见Victor在后面对他喊，“我们必须抱成一团，记得吗？”

Logan没有回头。

他们的确都老了，自愈因子对细胞的衰老丝毫不起作用，他看见Victor鬓角里夹杂着白色，而他自己的眼睛也不太能看清了，晚上在路上他必须戴眼镜。实际上他并不愿意承认他老了，但日渐衰弱的能力和明显大不如前的身体每天都在提醒他这个该死的事实。

再次碰到Victor是三天后的一个夜晚。那时Logan正往他的庇护所走，他察觉到有人在跟踪他，于是故意拖慢脚步。在他停下的时候他身后的巷子里传来了一阵打斗的声音，随着一具躯体的轰然倒地停止。Logan退到巷子里想看看情况。

即使戴了眼镜他也无法快速适应黑暗，巷子里有个人朝他走来，Logan闻到了血腥味。

“你戴那副眼镜真滑稽。”是Victor。

Logan终于看见地上有具尸体，Victor俯身从尸体身上摸出来张名片，借着一点光眯着眼睛看，“这个人跟踪你一整天了。”还没等Logan开口，他就掏出打火机，点着了那张名片。

等那点火星完全消失，Victor才朝Logan笑了笑，“看来你我的境遇都差不多啊。”

Logan深吸了一口气，“你为什么要杀他？”

“我还想问你呢，”Victor收回他傻呵呵的笑容，气氛一下子冷却了下来，“这个人跟踪你不止一次了吧？他背后有组织，而那个组织的目的是杀了你。”他踢了一脚尸体，“听见没？金属骨骼，改造你的组织还活蹦乱跳呢，你就这么懦弱？”他抬眼看Logan，等着他的回复。

“你一旦杀了他，我的行踪就暴露了，他们会追杀我。”

“即使我不杀他，他们也会追杀你。”Victor把那具尸体踢到一边，“逃避从来不是办法，这道理你我都懂。你现在怎么了？”

Logan深呼吸了几次，他给气得发抖，为了不让自己伸出那几根钢爪，他在努力克制。他本来过得挺好——至少比现在好，虽然受人监视，但至少没有生命危险。他潦倒，但这可以忍受。他不能忍受Victor在他的生活安稳下来时又闯进来，像以前一样把他的生活搞得一团糟，他不想再回到以前那种满手鲜血的生活——

那几根钢爪到底是伸出来了，插在Victor的肩膀上，把他钉在墙上，Logan咬牙切齿地问：“为什么你非得一次又一次的搅乱我的生活？”

Victor疼得抽气，但还是咧开嘴笑，“噢Jimmy，Jimmy，你怕死吗？当然不，而且你根本就不会死。我们生来如此，你只是不愿接受，杀戮是我们的本性，而满手鲜血才是我们的生活方式，为什么你不接受呢？”

“你这种该死的生活方式是在叫我去送死，你看不到吗？”

“我说过很多次了，Jimmy，你不会死。”Victor断言。

好了，Logan决定放弃跟他这个不讲理的亲属讲道理了，他抽出爪子，收回去，快步往巷子外面走。Victor疼得呲牙咧嘴，但仍旧跟上来。

“只有我才能杀你，Jimmy，我说到做到。”

“那你为什么不现在动手？”Logan瞥了Victor一眼，他的伤完全好了，肩膀那块的衣服上有六个洞，看起来很滑稽。

“我还不想让你死，”Victor耸了耸肩，“换句话来说——在我让你死之前你都不会死，你随时可以寻求我的帮助，当然，你不寻求我也会保护你，谁叫我这么爱你呢？Jimmy，你觉得怎么样？”

这太过了，Victor从没这么明目张胆过——不，其实仔细想想他一直这么明目张胆。Logan没有去看Victor的表情——他现在一定得意洋洋，“…随便你”他声音里全是妥协。

“我就把你这话当做默认了。”Victor朝他得意地呲了呲牙，“这像不像小时候？现在没什么能再让我们分离了。”

“但愿如此。”Logan小声喃喃。

“不，一定如此。”


End file.
